Beelzebub's Clutch
by Jet556
Summary: When a travelling show featuring real monsters called "Beelzebub's Clutch" rolls into town, Dipper starts to investigate what reason the show could be there beyond the supposed reason of catching a giant bat. Things escalate when the show's owner threatens Preston Northwest with expiry only for the two to reach an agreement: Pacifica taking Preston's chastisement.
1. Dramatis Personae

**Welcome everyone! This shall be my first and maybe my only Gravity Falls fan fiction. If anyone likes it enough, there might be a sequel but I intend this to be ten chapters long not counting the dramatis personae, prologue and epilogue. There might be some OCs, as you can tell, but there will be no Canon Character and OC romance. The romance is simply Dipper and Pacifica. Enjoy and review, not that believe there will be any reviews for the dramatis personae.**

**Dramatis Personae**

"Dipper" Pines, the protagonist

Mabel Pines, his sister

"Grunkle" Stan Pines, their paternal great-uncle, owner of the Mystery Shack

"Soos" Ramirez, his handyman

Wendy Corduroy, Stan's part-time employee

Pacifica Northwest, Mabel's possibly former archenemy

Candy Chiu, one of Mabel's friends

Grenda, one of Mabe's friends

Old Mac McGucket, a supposedly deranged hillbilly

Preston Northwest, Pacifica's dastardly father

The Great Lampini, owner of the "Beelzebub's Clutch" travelling show, given name is Gustav

Daniel Williamson, Lampini's assistant

Ram-Ra, a sheepsquatch in Lampini's travelling show

Kull, a wyvern in Lampini's travelling show

Wrath-Hermes, an owl-man in Lampini's travelling show

Thak, a monkey-man in Lampini's travelling show


	2. Prologue

**Welcome back everyone. Yesterday we had the dramatis personae and today we have the prologue. Enjoy and review.**

**Prologue **

Chained in a locked cage, damask orbs stared at the unchained occupant of the unlocked cage across from him. All occupants were unchained save for him. All cages were unlocked save for his.

The unchained occupant stared back at him. An abnormal deviant animal! A crossover of mutton and human being! A Brobdingnagian bellwether gone feral! It stood at a height of nine feet, was covered in a befouled gray fleecy coat, big fangs, was hunchbacked and a tail that was completely lacking in fur. It had claws, it had horns this was no peaceful creature. Killer of dogs, wolves and fish! The owner a growl that could be heard for long distances! Descended from devils wearing sheep hides and horns! It was Ram-Ra, a sheepsquatch and the most dangerous monster of Beelzebub's Clutch.

Kull, the owner of the damask orbs, was a wyvern. Ten feet tall, had a serpentine neck, skin like an orca and horns that went back, he was no different from any other wyvern. He alone was chained he alone was in locked cage.

Wrath-Hermes the Owl-Man and Thank the Monkey-Man were both in their cages. Both were as bored as Ram-Ra and dared not leave their cages to torment Kull while their mode of transportation moved.

Their destination was Gravity Falls, Oregon. It would be their first time there.

Kull had been on tour for quite a few years, having been captured by the previous owner of Beelzebub's Clutch. Then that owner died of a forcibly removed heart and his brother Gustav became the owner and captured Ram-Ra, Wrath-Hermes and Thak while all the others Kull had shared the show with had been destroyed, stuffed and mounted. The reason why Kull had been destroyed was because he was the most popular of the beasts, the one people always came to see, the moneymaker.

As Kull stared at Ram-Ra the sound of footsteps caused all the creatures to turn their head as Daniel Williamson, the assistant of the Great Lampini, came walking towards them.

"Oh, just look at the four of you!" said Daniel, his voice seemed like it was always shouting. "Ram-Ra! Wrath-Hermes! Thak! Gravity Falls is just going to love the three of you! But not you, Kull." Kull growled in response. He didn't like Daniel at all. There just seemed to be something unnatural about him. "What am I going to do with you? So much can be done with the rest of you!"


	3. A Peregrinating Exhibition

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 1**

**A Peregrinating Exhibition**

It was a slow day for the Mystery Shack. It was a slow day for Gravity Falls in general, a slow week in fact. Nothing supernatural had appeared nothing extraterrestrial, nothing cryptozoological, in others words Gravity Falls was having the equivalent of a rainy day in a normal town.

For Dipper, a slow day meant just getting a chance to be a kid. Watch some television, read a book, listen to some Mozart… Well, maybe not that last one.

As he sat watching remake of "The Giant Claw", Dipper heard a knocking at the door. Looked like he would be missing something but the movie was rather bad so it didn't really matter.

Opening the door, Dipper found himself facing a dapperly dressed black man wearing a top hat with teeth that reminded Dipper of a shark and eyes that looked reptilian. There was something terribly familiar about this guy but Dipper couldn't just figure out what.

"Hiya, kiddo! I'm Daniel Williamson, the assistant of the Great Lampini, owner of Beelzebub's Clutch and he is in town with the monsters he's caught to show them to the world and get himself a new one!" There was something even more terribly familiar about his voice. "If you're interested then stop on by and bring your chronicle."

(-)

Dipper did indeed go to Beelzebub's Clutch. He did not go alone, however. Along with him were his sister Mabel, their great-uncle Stan, their friend Soos and Wendy and two of Mabel's friends: Candy and Grenda.

"Ha! Bruno Lampini is in town at last!" Stan rubbed his hands together. This was something he was going to enjoy. "No one is going to be stealing my act showing fake things to gullible people! I'll heckle him all the way!" Dipper just looked at Stan suspiciously. That did not sound like Stan at all. It sounded rather corny. It almost sounded like Stan was going to do something… extra Stan-like. He'd probably be sabotaging the animatronics no doubt if they were fake but if they were real and Dipper suspected that Stan knew they probably were then Stan would probably just back down.

While Stan droned on, Dipper noticed Pacifica and her family. This didn't seem like the thing they would be at but if Dipper had learned anything that one night he might have been a bit on the wrong side.


	4. Pacifica Northwest

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 2**

**Pacifica Northwest**

Walking over to Pacifica, Dipper suddenly felt himself become nervous. It was sort of like that feeling he got whenever he was around Wendy when he had a crush on her. That basically meant it was exactly like how he had been around Wendy when he had a crush on her.

"H-H-Hi, Pacifica." If that nervous little greeting didn't say crush then what did. However, he was possibly nervous about her father, Preston, also being there. Could he have been forcing her to be there against her will? But wait! That made no sense! Why would Preston Northwest be here? A travelling show didn't sound like his sort of thing, therefore why would he drag Pacifica here against her will? Something wasn't right.

"Hey, Dipper. How are—" Pacifica quickly found herself interrupted by a roar coming from within the circus tent that the owner of Beelzebub's clutch had rented. The tent in question had once belonged to that rat Lil' Gideon.

Everyone nearby the tent looked rather startled with Stan muttering something along the lines of "Goodbye, Mystery Shack."

"Ha! You missed me again, you stupid beast!" Dipper recognized that voice. That was Daniel's. He still could not put his finger on it but somehow that voice was familiar. "AH!" Dipper and Pacifica both ran over to the tent entrance to find Daniel on his back while an orca skinned winged reptile stared at him with critical eyes. "My vessel hurts!" Dipper was sure he knew that voice.

The chained reptile then looked over Dipper and Pacifica. The look in its eyes almost seemed like the creature was asking to be freed… That or it was hungry, probably hungry.

Walking away from the tent entrance, Dipper and Pacifica returned to their previous topic.

"I-I'm fine… But I don't think I would be if I were on the receiving end of… Whatever that thing did to Daniel Williamson." Dipper looked over at the tent entrance and could see the glint of a glowing red eye staring at him. That thing was creepy.

"My dad was actually invited here. Him, me, my mom… The show's owner the Great Lampini showed up personally with some sort of monster sheep and he invited us to this while the sheep-thing ate one of our peacocks." Pacifica then took her turn to look over at the tent entrance. She wondered where that thing she had seen was right now… Actually, where the Great Lampini was right now was also a good question.


	5. The Great Lampini

**Welcome back everyone. Enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 3**

**The Great Lampini**

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls and all those who are in between!" Everyone turned their attention to Daniel. He was standing outside of the tent, quite obviously introducing them to the show owner. "Allow me to introduce you to the Great Lampini!"

At that point, a man standing at a height of five feet and eleven inches with heavy eyebrows and gaunt, bony features walked out of the tent. He was dressed rather humbly with a flat cap upon his head and a rather dusty suit that still looked good enough for things such as this. His appearance indicated some Indian heritage, which was something Lampini never tried to exploit by claiming to have a flying carpet or some such thing. He was fifty-seven years old, four times divorced, had a presence that was both imposing and sinister and a deep smooth voice that had a slight lisp.

Upon seeing him, Stan's eyes widened. That was not Bruno Lampini. He was too tall to be Bruno Lampini and there wasn't even a resemblance telling Stan that this was no sibling of Bruno.

"Thank you, Daniel." Lampini looked around at the people looking back at him. Some were familiar some were not. There was some he wanted to strangle and there was some he wanted to run over with a truck… And then there was one he wanted to have his monsters rip asunder. "People of Gravity Falls… I come to you today, to find the giant bat that young master Pines fought off." He gave a nod towards Dipper. He had done his research. "And I figure that if I am to do that then why not show the world the monsters I have already found!" His eyes then looked over at the Northwest's. "Some of you have already gotten a preview with one creature but now you see the whole lot!" At that moment, Lampini started to suffer from a coughing fit. He removed a tissue from his pocket and then spit into it. "Oh, dear. Seasonal allergies back and it looks like the mucus from my nose has drifted back and ended up in my throat. Can someone please tell me who the doctor in this town is?"

"That would be the unnamed doctor!"

Lampini turned his head to the side a bit and raised an eyebrow. The "unnamed doctor?" Why did he ever come back here? There was a good reason but… He merely could have lured Preston Northwest out of town.

"Anyway… In we shall go and see Beelzebub's Clutch, past and present." Lampini pointed at the entrance to the tent and everyone entered leaving Stan to confront the Great Lampini.

"Just who are you really? You aren't Bruno Lampini!"

"I'm his younger brother Gustav."

"Bruno Lampini was the only son amongst three siblings! You want to try that again?"

"I'm adopted."

"You want to try again?"

"I'm the man who will put you in your grave if you don't leave me alone!"

Stan backed away and held up his hands. He wasn't done with this impostor but he wasn't going let him know that. Better that this Great Losepini not know anything. For now, Stan would just enjoy Beelzebub's Clutch.


	6. The Clutch

**Welcome back everyone. It is so easy to make Lampini the most despicable character next to Preston. With this finally done, I can focus on longer, scarier, more action-packed chapters. Enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 4**

**The Clutch **

Stan and the Great Lampini, if that was truly his name, soon joined everyone inside. The four beasts in their cages all stared back at the people staring at them. The wyvern, Kull kept looking back and forth between Dipper, Pacifica, Mabel and her friends only to look back at Ram-Ra the Sheepsquatch who had a look so bloodthirsty that such a look had not appeared born by any face be it the face of human, beast or bird since Pol Pot walked the earth.

He alone was chained, his cage alone was locked and he alone meant no harm. Kull was no danger to anyone but those who were loyal to Lampini.

As Lampini walked over to them, Kull gave a growl. It mattered not if this was not the blood brother of Bruno Lampini. He was a British man, same as Bruno. The surname didn't indicate it but the accent did and Kull had been caught when travelling between Ireland and Scotland, being of the Irish breed, so he knew the difference between Irish, Scottish and British accents.

"Ah, yes. Ever the one people flock to and ever the one that vexes me. If he did not bring me so much money I'd have him stuffed and mounted." Lampini stuck a cane into Kull's cage and banged it against the wyvern's horns. "Kull… How long unto you cull me?"

Dipper turned to look at the Great Lampini with a raised eyebrow. "Named him yourself did you?"

"No, my… brother did. He had been reading some Howard and thus named him Kull." This only resulted in all of the kids staring at the Great Lampini. "What's the point of talking to you cretins with your videotronic games and your hula hoops?" And with that the Great Lampini walked over to a group of people looking at Ram-Ra. If he had known that the kids had done it on purpose and knew just what he had been talking about, the Great Lampini would have been charged with assault.

Preston Northwest stared in horror at Ram-Ra. His gaze became even more horrified when the Great Lampini placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Gustav!" There was nothing more horrifying than to see a loose end return to cut you. "I should have sent you to sleep with—"

"With the fishes? I prefer to make people who cross me to sleep with the gators… The crocs… The caimans… And whatever those long mouthed crocodilians are called." Lampini scratched his cheek and pointed at Ram-Ra. "I got him in the Appalachians… Savage beast… Maybe I'll have him rip you to pieces for sending me to prison for—"

Preston gave a nervous swallow. "Can we please talk about this some other time?"

'No… Or maybe I'll send Thak to beat you into a pulp or Wrath-Hermes to snatch you from the earth and devour you!" Lampini moved his hand from Preston's shoulder to his neck and the started to dig his nails into the blackguard's flesh. "Does that hurt, Mr. Northwest? I think having you being brought here so I can slowly flay you alive like what Chief Powhatan did to Governor John Ratcliffe would be a lovely idea." The showman gave a silent chuckle. "Ah, Chief Powhatan. Now there was a villain after my own heart. Had I known the man in his time what things he might have taught me." The showman dug his nails harder into the flesh of the vile aristocrat. Upon removing his hand from Preston's neck, Lampini found blood on his nails. "Mm, this will make great paint!"

"Can I give you my daughter?"

Lampini raised an eyebrow. What was that? Preston Northwest sacrificing his own flesh and blood to save his own skin? That was just scurvy! He loved it!

"I'll take her, Preston. Then I'll be back next year and you'll give me your wife. The year after that you'll have no one else to sacrifice but yourself! You'll be mine, Preston… Unless you have another child anytime soon in anyway I'll be glad to take it and throw it from a cliff… Spartan-style!"


End file.
